Did I ever really know her?
by king988
Summary: Kendall and Cassie have broken up. Now Kendall wants her back, but is it wishful thinking? Sequel to "Who's That Girl?".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I know I have no business posting a story when I should be updating California Queen, but here it is. The long awaited sequel to Who's That Girl has arrived. Now let's look into the lives of Cassie, her friends and her family, especially Kendall, as he thinks, **"Did I ever really know her?"

* * *

Kendall's POV

My life has been a drama story since getting with Cassie. Nice in the beginning, shocking in the end. It all started when we went on an amazing date. Cassie had left her bracelet in the car, and when I went to her room to return it, she was venting to her dad. I jumped to conclusions, yelled at her, and ended our three month relationship.

That same night, Carlos and James also had some girl trouble. We decided to go on a drive to help clear our minds, and Logan agreed to come with us. However, we were hit by a drunk driver and had to be airlifted to a nearby hospital. The driver was killed on impact. For the next three weeks, we were in comas, and I even flatlined at one point. When I finally did wake up, Cassie told me some very personal things, but I officially broke up with her. Later, I regretted breaking up with her, and asked her to come talk. But what she told me wasn't what I expected. That day, Cassandra Hyppolyta Trevor broke up with me.

We've kept in touch pretty well, but things get awkward sometimes, like when I meet a fan at my favorite coffee place who says something about Cassie.

Cassie. Even when you know all there is to it about her, she's still a mystery. An enigma. A puzzle. For all I know, she hasn't really gotten any major roles, although her movie is set to be a major hit. So really, she's been lounging around, spending time at the pool and with Camille, Heather, and Stephanie. Also, she's been spending a lot of time with Jett. Why do I not like that? Even if Jett has a girlfriend. Whatever. I'll find a way to get her back. Cassandra Trevor will soon be my girlfriend again.

* * *

Cassie's POV

So I did it. I called the number.

_Flashback. Two and a half months ago. _

_I stared at the number, trying to decide whether or not to cal it. I finally decided that I had nothing to lose. _

_"Dak Zevon speaking."_

_"Um, Dak? This is Cassie Trevor. Jett told me to call you."_

_"Ok Cassie, well, I have to go soon, but I want you to know that I'm throwing a party next week, and you're invited. It's at my place."_

_"Dak? I don't know where your house is."_

_"Just ask any member of Big Time Rush where Dak's mansion is."_

_"Alright. I will. Thanks."_

_"Anytime. I have to go. Text me sometime."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_The next day, I called Camille, Stephanie, and Heather. We all agreed that I would go to the party. Two days after going to the party, I walked into my apartment and found an Edible Arrangement* sitting on my counter. The note read,_

_"Dear Cassie, it was nice getting to know you at my party. Call me sometime._

_-Dak Zevon"_

End flashback.

So I did call Dak. We went on a few dates, but we're not boyfriend/girlfriend. The thing is, Dak is a really nice guy. He listens, plans good dates, and respects me. And he doesn't have a short temper. Honestly, when Jett gave me his number, I wasn't sure if I was ready to dive into another relationship. But Dak was always ready to take things slowly. And I owed Jett for introducing us.

My phone buzzed. It was Dak.

"Hey beautiful :-)"

I laughed and settled back on my bed.

"Hey popstar ;-)"

"Want to see a movie tonight? Double date w/ Jett and Jo."

"Sure. What time?"

"Pick you up at 7:30"

"K. Gotta go"

"See you tonight actress;-)"

There was one thing my mind was screaming at me, and it was to call Camille. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Cassie. I'm in 2J. Why don't you come down? We can talk there."

"Um, ok."

I hung up and headed down. When I got there, Camille and Mama Knight were chatting in the kitchen, and James, Carlos, and Logan were playing video games.

"Hey Cassie," Logan said.

"Hey," I responded. As I headed into the kitchen, I bumped into Kendall.

"Oh, hey Cassie. Haven't seen you in a while. Why don't we grab a bite later?"

I was shocked, but tried not to show it.

"I can't." I gave him a sad smile. "I...already have plans."

He was shocked too, but did a bad job covering it.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm going back to the game," he said.

"So, Cassie, what did you want to tell me?" Camille asked. "I hope it's not about you-know-who."

Mama Knight looked up from her cooking, interested.

"Who is this 'you-know-who'?"

I sighed. "Dak Zevon. We went on a few dates. And he asked me out tonight. But we're not a couple," I added, after seeing her face.

"Is he nice? Does he treat you well?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You know, if things don't work out, Kendall still talks about you."

I sighed. "I know you're hoping Kendall and I get back together, but can I please think about tonight, and nothing else?"

"Of course, Cassie. Just suggesting. Think you can come to dinner tomorrow?"

"Probably." I looked at my watch. "I have to go. Dak's coming at 7:30, and I need to go get ready."

I headed to my room, and picked out what to wear. A red skirt, a white shirt with black polka dots, and a white sweater. I headed down, and saw Dak in the lobby.

"Hey Dak," I said.

He smiled. "I was about to get you. I saw Jo and Jett leave, so let's catch up."

We got into his car and drove to the theater. It was along the Hollywood Walk of Fame. I nudged Dak.

"One day, the name Cassandra Trevor will have a star."

"I'll get one first."

"Sure, buddy. There are Jett and Jo."

We walked into the theater and caught up with them buying tickets. As we walked in, Dak took my hand. We sat down in the front, where most of the seats were open. The movie itself wasn't that good, in fact, it was horrific, but Jo, Jett, Dak, and I all had a good time making fun of the plot. As we walked out, I told Jett,

"I'm starting to think you chose a bad movie on purpose."

He smirked. "They're great self esteem boosters for us actors. I mean, have you seen the direction New Town High is taking? I'm starting to think that the producers write the episodes."

As we walked out, Dak still holding my hand, were were assaulted by flashing cameras.

"Cassandra! Look this way!"

"Jo, Jett, how about a smile?"

"Dak-man! Over here!"

"Dak, isn't your new album coming out, like, next week?" I asked him, once we escaped

"Yeah. But I was hoping for a quiet night, not the paparazzi."

The drive back to the Palm Woods was silent, each of us in our own thoughts. Dak walked me to the elevator, and I went up to my room. When I got there, Camille was standing in front of my door.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"The movie was awful but the date was good," I answered.

"That's not what I meant."

I rolled my eyes. "Your mind is in the gutter. Are you spending the night?"

"Maybe just trying to get myself invited to," she replied.

I opened the door. "Then let me tell you about everything."

* * *

The next day, after a long conversation about Dak with Camille, I went down to get my mail, when I was confronted by James.

"Hi Cassie."

"Uh, hi?"

"Look, I know we're not on the best of terms, but Kendall is in this really deep funk because of some thing that you never told him the truth about."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is this something you and Logan put together to get Kendall and I back together? Because you've done that before."

"No! I promise it isn't."

"So what is Kendall talking about? And why should I care anyway? Kendall and I aren't even boyfriend/girlfriend anymore."

"He said you never told him about your new boyfriend, because if you had, he never would have tried to get back together."

I rubbed my temples. "James, what are you talking about? This isn't making sense."

He looked at his watch. "I'll tell you later. I have to go. Everyone will wonder where I've been."

Two hours later, I found myself knocking on door 2J. Katie opened the door and wasted no time telling me her opinion.

"Already rebounding? You move fast."

I groaned. This was really getting annoying. "What is everyone talking about?"

She let me in and led me to the kitchen, before opening her laptop and showing me a website.

"This."

I looked at the webpage and instantly understood. It was a news article about Dak and me.

"But how did you find out about this?"

She closed the laptop. "Logan wanted to know when Dak's new album would release, so he googled Dak Zevon. Eventually, he saw a link that said Cassandra Trevor and Dak Zevon, showed Kendall, and the rest is history."

I placed my head on the table. "Kendall asked me if we could catch up last night with a movie, but I turned him down because I was already going on a date with Dak, Jett, and Jo. I bet he feels awful."

Katie didn't have a chance to respond because Mrs. Knight walked in with bags of groceries.

"Hey Cassie," she said, closing the door. I returned the greeting as Katie and I helped her.

"Cassie, I hope you know that I don't believe a word these websites are saying about you. You and Dak barely even started dating."

I groaned. "Can we not discuss that right now?"

"Of course not. Whatever you want. Are you staying for dinner?"

I shrugged. "I was just going to go to this pizza place-"

"I'm making lasagna," she interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm staying."

Mama Knight began to cook as my phone started ringing.

"It's my Dad. How much do you want to bet it's about Dak?"

They shrugged.

"Hi Dad."

"Cassie, do you remember Becky? Her office is across from mine."

"Brownie Becky?"

"The very one. She showed me something very interesting today. Do you know what it was?"

"No clue."

"It was you and Dak Zevon together. You never told me you had a new boyfriend."

"We're not together. We only went on three dates."

"Alright. Tell me the next time you get a new flame."

"I will."

I hung up and put my head back on the counter. I barely had time to breathe when Kendall came in, wearing gray sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey Cassie."

"Let me just say that this is the first time I've ever seen you without flannel."

Nothing. No smile. A blank face.

"Why didn't you tell me Dak was your boyfriend?"

"He isn't my boyfriend, and because you don't tell your ex all of your business."

"Sure," he said, in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe if you had been a little more forthcoming-"

"Forthcoming? What did you want me to say?" I spoke a tone lower. "Sorry Kendall, the reason we can't catch up tonight and see a movie which we both know is just a plan for me to be your girlfriend again is because I have a double date with your ex girlfriend, your arch-rival, and one of your collaborators?"

Katie quietly slipped away, leaving us with Mrs. Knight, who was busy cooking.

"See, Cassie, that's what always bothered me. You always play by your own rules. Maybe if you went by the universal definition of truth, instead of the Cassandra Trevor version, we would still be together."

He did not.

And now he stood, waiting for an answer, waiting for me to challenge him.

"Maybe if you didn't always jump to conclusions and could keep your composure, we would still be together."

* * *

**Wow. Wouldn't want to spectate that fight. And by the way, I haven't forgotten California Queen. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm not feeling to good, and it's because this story has no reviews. You can make me feel better by reviewing. Just post what you thought about it after. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Cassie's POV

Dinner was one of my life's most awkward. Kendall silently glared at me while I was eating, while James, Logan, and Carlos just sat and looked confused.

"Pass the corn."

I looked at Kendall, served myself corn,and then passed down the bowl.

"Kendall, could you please pass the juice?"

Kendall gave me a glare, and then emptied the pitcher.

"Sorry, it's empty. I'll go refill it."

Kendall refilled the pitcher, and then came back and set it right in front of himself.

In an attempt to ease the tension, Mrs. Knight spoke up.

"Cassie, what was the hardest thing to do when you were filming?"

I smiled. "It was becoming this super preppy Head Cheerleader. The hardest part of acting is portraying a character that's different from who you are."

"Until the lines between a line in the script and a lie in real life blur," Kendall said.

"But aren't blurring lines more of a problem with your songs? You sing about how you don't want relationships to end, and when they do end, and what happens after they end, and how you can't let go of the relationship even when everyone else has moved on?"

Kendall exhaled and went back to eating his food. Well, actually, it was more like stabbing one chunk of lasagna with his fork.

Carlos looked at me, then Kendall. "I'm confused."

"Yeah, did something happen between you two? Is something wrong?" Logan asked, looking worried.

Kendall shook his head. "Nothing at all. Some people just play by their own rules."

I nodded. "And others just can't let go of the past and look ahead."

Logan nodded, but didn't look convinced. "What really happened?"

"Nothing," I said.

Kendall let out a dry laugh. "Really?"

I looked at Kendall. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

He nodded. "You can, by not lying."

I nodded. "Of course. And you can help me by letting go of our relationship."

"Oh, you mean letting you fall back on your old habits? Like lying, hiding things, and pretending to be someone you're not?"

"No, I mean accepting that we broke up, and that I moved on. Maybe you should try it. Moving on, I mean."

Katie, Logan, James, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight were forced to spectate our argument, sitting as we traded barbs.

"Cassie, maybe if you were an honest person, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"No, Kendall, I never lied about my plans. You didn't ask. Move on, Kendall. I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what ended our relationship."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry, Kendall, for not telling you the full story of my Mom's death because it was a traumatizing event in my life and I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's the worst apology I've ever heard. Maybe you should spend less time grieving and more time making yourself a better person."

I threw my drink in Kendall's face, took my stuff, and left.

* * *

The next day, Kendall approached me at my car as I was about to go buy some food.

"Hey, um, Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"Well, um, I-"

"Spit it out, Kendall. I don't have all the time in the world."

"Well, I'm really sorry about last night. I know I messed up, and I know I'm a terrible person, like really terrible, and-"

"You know, talking down about yourself doesn't excuse what you did."

"I know, and I'm really sorry."

I shook my head. "That's the worst apology I've ever heard. Try again when you feel sorry, not because your Mom and bandmates told you to."

With that, I got into my car and left.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Jett, he's completely sorry. As if he never brought up my mother."

Jett and I were having lunch at a deli and I was telling him about my recent issue with Kendall.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! This morning he confronted me at my car!"

"Well, let's backtrack a bit. What did you do after he mentioned your mother?"

"I threw my drink in his face. What else? Did you want me to just cry and make a scene?"

Jett laughed. "Of course not. But you didn't have to embarrass him in front of his friends and family."

"Not even when he deserved it?"

"Not even."

I laughed. "Thanks for listening. But enough about me. How's Jo doing?"

"She's auditioning for a big role in a show."

"That's good."

Not really. She used to always be nervous, and it would make me crazy. Now I would kill for her to call and tell me how nervous she was."

I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she gets it from you."

"Absolutely not."

We were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hey Jo, what's up? I'm with Cassie right now."

He exhaled. "Thank God."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm on my way." He hung up. "Jo's freaking out. I'm about to go calm her down."

He motioned for the check.

"Alright. I have to go anyway. Thanks for lunch, and tell Jo I said hi."

"Will do."

* * *

After making a quick trip to the bank to check my balance (I didn't have a lot of money), and a call to my agent, I headed back to the Palm Woods to talk to Camille. And ran into Kendall. Again.

"Cassie, please listen. I know I really-"

"I don't want to hear it, Kendall."

"Cassie, remember how after we broke up, we said we would try to be friends? Friends listen to each other."

"Kendall, you insulted me, and you insulted my mother. What do you think that makes us?"

"I know it was terrible, but-"

"We're not friends, Kendall. You're just someone I used to date. Okay?"

His eyes widened, but I was done. I walked to the elevator and went up.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
